Imperfection: The Dark Chaos Guardian
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: Sonic and Shadow join Rage Chaotic after Rage makes some startling discoveries in a Bio Lab owned by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Uncovering something known as a Dark Chaos Guardian made by Robotnik to rival Rage the three must work together to figure out where this 'Zeon Chaotic' came from and how to stop him before he manages to destroy the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

(A/N: This story is OC Centered with Sonic and Shadow playing supporting roles. Additionally this story is written upon a request. I do not own Zeon the Hedgehog he belongs to his owner, Zeon Chaotic. I do own Rage Chaotic and Nix as well as most of the base groundwork for the Chaos Guardian Lore used in this story. Do not complain to me about the parts not under my control please.)

Rage stood at a large metal wall and sighs. Normally he wouldn't be going after Robotnik but, he stole the Chaos Emeralds from under his nose while he was off in the Chaos Realm looking into an issue. Normally Eggman knew better, after the last few times Rage had gotten involved he stopped bothering.

Unlike Sonic, Rage didn't play around so much in fact he was half tempted to kill Eggman during their last encounter. "A metal wall hasn't stopped me in the past, it won't stop me now." Rage sighs kicking it down.

Rage walked inside and looked around. "Hmm..." he thinks "Place is kind of big even for his standards. What has Robotnik been up to?" he thinks looking around.

Rage wanders the main level for a while before heading to the floors underground first. Floor after floor of robotic development and utilities. Finally Rage comes to the floor labeled 'Sub-Level 98B: BIO LAB'

"A bio lab?" Rage asks himself curious "What is Eggman doing with a bio lab?" he wonders entering the door from the staircase onto the level. He was in what appeared to be some form of synthetic lifeform chamber. A broken pod sat in the center and the room was trashed. "This is strange I wonder what could have been kept in here.

He continue to look around in different empty containers and storage devices until he comes across some form of storage contain and inside was a shock, "Nix?" Rage exclaims. "But...I thought I made sure his body was reduced to nothing... Could Robotnik be playing with Darkness?" He wonders

"Oh look who decided to show up." Eggman's voice echoes through a loudspeaker. "Sonic!"

"Sonic?" Rage asks. "I doubt he even knows where this place is..." he sighs looking at some of the documents. "Robotnik is playing with something he doesn't understand... If the circumstances were different I'd just grab the Master Emerald and leave but this is different. I can't let him play around with this stuff." he says to himself entering another room where the Master Emerald was being held.

The emerald illuminated the room a little with its warm green glow as Rage walked up to it and stopped. "Why is it here? What was he doing with the Master Emerald?" He wonders as he grabbed it. An alarm sounds and robots suddenly drop from areas within the ceiling. "Damn." Rage curses summoning his weapon, The Blade of Chaos "Bureijingukaosu".

"TARGET IDENTIFIED: ATTACK!" A voice speaks before Rage slices through the robots with a single attack on each. "Hmph just as useless as ever." he chuckles running out of the room.

Rage runs up the stairs as robot after robot attempts to kill him. Each one as weak as the next. He made quick work of it as he made it back to the main floor.

Rage arrives at the entrance to the base when Eggman drops down in front of him in another remake of the Egg Dragoon. This one was glowing purple, he had supercharged it with dark power. "Oh ho ho ho! Thought you could sneak into my base and get away with the Master Emerald did you Sonic?!" He laughs before looking closer at Rage. "Wait a second...You're not Sonic who are you?!"

"Long time no see Robuttnik." Rage chuckles.

"There's only one person who calls me that anymore... Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog." He grunts.

"You know after last time I thought you'd have learned." Rage sighs. "Normally I'd have been on my way now but... I saw what you have been doing here and believe me. You need to stop what it is you are doing. Playing with Darkness like that isn't smart you barely understand it!"

"Oh? Why should I listen to a red furball who just decides to break in and steam from me?" Eggman asks.

"Well first I am 'stealing' back what you stole from me in the first place and second you should listen because I know all about the stuff. That hedgehog like figure you have in there... I killed him, his name was Nix the Dark. I know you never listen to anyone but you have to listen to me darkness is not something you play around with."

"Well that's where you're wrong!" Eggman laughs.

"Alright fine," Rage snarls before covering himself in Chaos Energy and running for Eggman. The pilot of the large machine attempts to hit Rage with the hand of it but Rage dodges to the side and leaps off the arm before raining a barrage of Chaos Spears down on it. They hit the arm and destroy it.

"You little!" Eggman shouts as the new Egg Dragoon falls over from the imbalance of the missing arm. Then it gets up and fires missiles at Rage who leaps and jukes to the left and right to avoid them. Eggman manages to fire the other hand and grab Rage. The hand glows with a dark energy that make it hard for Rage to move. As it did the other hand managed to regenerate!

"Oh ho ho ho!" Eggman laughs "This is the end for you Rage!"

"Not...if I can' help...it" Rage grunts as the Chaos Emeralds appear. Shocked Eggman throws Rage who hits the wall hard before becoming Super Rage. "My turn." He smirks before boosting into the Egg Dragoon IV and blasting a hole in the center. Quickly he turns and hits the arms of the robot with Chaos Lances taking them both off. "This is it!" Rage yells "Chaos Beam!" he shouts firing a beam of energy from his hand severing the legs off of the Egg Dragoon IV.

Finally, Rage lands on top of the robot and grabs Eggman by what little bit of shirt he could grab. However being this close Rage noticed that this Eggman was fake.

As if a cue an explosion was heard from above. "Someone else is here!" Rage acknowledges as he runs up to find what had made the explosion. Eventually Rage finds a destroyed room and inside was Eggman, the real one sitting against a wall badly injured. Rage runs up to him and kneels. "Robotnik? What the hell happened?" he asks.

"H-he" Eggman coughs. Eggman was hurt and Rage knew it, he heals some of his wounds so he could continue. Eggman was about to shout but Rage sensed an incoming attack and swings around and deflects it with his sword. There stood a green hedgehog with light blue highlights on his quills. A pair of ruby red eyes glared at Rage. Patches of dirt coated what would otherwise be a peach colored belly, and arms. A pair of white gloves were tethered with a pair of gold rings on his wrist, black and green dragon wings sprouted from his back and a long green dragon tail with gold spike down it waved slowly. The rementes of a white t–shirt were visible. A red vest covered what remained of the shirt. A brown neckerchief was torn a little. Surprisingly unscathed his blue pants and gilded buckle had a few stains on them. His shoes while dirty were still rather interesting red tipped sneakers with the main light blue being darkened from the dirt and debris. The black straps on the middle of the shoes and a silver buckle remained also unscathed.

"Who the hell are you?" Rage asks.

"I see no reason to associate myself with allies of this fool!" the stranger replies.

"Please, you think I like him? I only keep him around to give Sonic something to do besides get in my way." Rage retorts.

"Hey!" Eggman shouts

"Shut up." Rage barks. He focuses on the mysterious adversary and manages to get a reading on the energy he was giving off. 'This is crazy I am sensing Dark powers along with powers on par to some of the old Chaos Guardians... just who is this guy?" Rage asks.

"Chaos Rain!" the stranger yells.

"Chaos Barricade!" Rage yells defending both him and Eggman from the attack. 'Impossible!' Rage thinks 'How does he know that?'

"A Chaos Barricade?" the stranger scoffs "Who the heck are you?!"

"Well since you asked..." Rage says smugly "My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, I am The Last Chaos Guardian. Now who are you?"

"My name is Zeon Chaotic The Hedgehog the Dark Chaos Guardian!" the green hedgehog laughs. "Now prepare to die false prophet!" he shouts. "Chaos Beam!"

"I don't think so!" Rage yells blocking it with his sword. "Inferno Chaos Blade Strike!" Rage yells striking Zeon pushing him back a few feet. Zeon leaps right at Rage and catches a good strike to Rage's face. He combos to a kick but Rage manages to grab the foot and maneuver backwards so they both landed apart from each other.

The building began to shake violently and Zeon scoffs "We'll end this another day!" He says before leaping back and escaping.

"Hey!" Rage yells taking a few steps to begin a pursuit but he was blocked by rubble. "Damn." he curses looking over to Eggman before picking the fat man up and getting the two of them to safety.

A few hours go by. Rage was in the forest not to far from where Eggman had build the base and Eggman finally comes to. "You're awake." Rage says roughly.

"You... saved me." Eggman says. "Why?"

"I may not like you or what you do but I won't let you die when I need answers." Rage responds "Who was that?"

"That...that was Zeon I made him to rival you Rage..." Eggman admits "But he rebelled. When I realized I couldn't make a robot I decided to try making a synthetic hedgehog."

"But why use Nix's Darkness?" Rage asks.

"I...I thought it would not only empower him but give me a way to keep him in control." Eggman answered.

"You idiot." Rage grunts "NEVER try something like this again you hear?"

"I-I promise." Eggman says.

"Now I have to clean up your mess..." Rage sighs walking a few steps forward. "Then again not like it's anything new..."

"Rage..." Eggman shouts "What about me?!"

"You're on your own." Rage says before using Chaos Control to warp back to Angel Island to think.

"Something wrong?" Tikal asks walking up to Rage.

"You know it." Rage sighs. "Eggman made some kind of knock off of me or something. A Dark Chaos Guardian."

"Dark Chaos Guardian?" Tikal asks.

"That's what the thing called himself, 'Zeon Chaotic'. I have no idea what to do about this. If Eggman managed to get as far as he did this isn't going to be a simple fight. He used Nix."

"What do you mean he used Nix?" Tikal asks.

"Eggman used Nix's body as a vessel to gather Darkness to infuse into Zeon. Not to mention he knew how to use Chaos Rain and Chaos Beam." Rage explains.

"Well why do you know why?" Tikal asks.

"No clue it's not like Sonic and Shadow are running around using those powers. They were only taught to Chaos Guardians. Since they have all been dead for ages then how did Eggman get access to teach these to Zeon?" Rage asks.

"I have no idea." Tikal answers. "Maybe Sonic and Shadow know something?"

"It's possible." Rage agrees "I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask them."

"You weren't planning on just going after this Zeon were you?" Tikal asks.

"Well originally yeah but as I got to thinking about it I need more information on him and how he was created so that I can make sure that something like this never comes into fruition again." Rage responds.

"What about Eggman?" Tikal worries.

"He won't be an issue. The lab he was using got destroyed." Rage answers. "I gave him a warning too. If he becomes an issue he will be dealt with but for now we have other things to worry about."

"I guess you're right." Tikal agrees. "Be careful, Rage." she begs.

"Don't worry, I will." Rage answers. "Zeon doesn't stand a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

Rage walked up to a small home in Green Hill Zone and knocks on the door. Shortly after Sonic opens the door and looks at Rage surprised. "Rage? What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I have a few questions I need to ask you about Robotnik." He responds. "It's urgent."

"Is that so? Last time I checked you said Eggman was bellow you and not a threat that you need to worry yourself about." Sonic scoffs.

"You're right he isn't, something he made however is." Rage answers sternly.

"What? Metal Sonic? In case you forgot I can kick its tin can to the curb any day. So what could he have made that has you wanting to ask me for information?" Sonic taunts.

"Robotnik has created a bioweapon using both the powers of the Chaos Emeralds and the powers of darkness. Nix's darkness to be specific." Rage answers. Sonic's pupils shrink a little. The thought frightened him. Sonic knew what Nix was capable of...as well as Rage.

"Oh well that changes things then." Sonic says inviting Rage in. The two head into the living where they sit down. "So why are you coming to me for help?" the blue hedgehog asks.

"Well one you still owe me a few favors for saving your life. Two, you were in it again with Robotnik last week. I was hoping maybe you might have any information as to where he got the idea." Rage answers with his own question.

"Well, he was snooping around some old ruins. Couldn't tell you much about them besides they looked like they could collapse at any time. He was after some inscribed tablet or something." Sonic recalls. "I didn't think bioweapons was his thing, robots always seemed to be his gist."

"Exactly. So why would he do something so dangerous. Even Robotnik knows screwing around with darkness is stupid." Rage sighs. "Something about this just doesn't add up."

"You're on your own there Eggman is a bit of a nutjob. Even Tails can't always figure out what he's up to. Maybe you should check with him." Sonic suggests.

"I never said you're off the hook Sonic the Hedgehog." Rage says "Like I had said before, you owe me. Like it or not you're coming with me."

"What if I don't want to?" Sonic scoffs.

"Easy," Rage smirks holding his right hand up that glowed with energy. "I'll just take the life debt you owe me by making it so I kill you ergo nullifying me saving your life."

Sonic looks at Rage before sighing. "Fine. I'll go with you. But we're even after that."

"We'll see about that." Rage replies as the glow from his hand fades. The two stand up and then continue to Tails' lab. The two arrive in the mid afternoon and a small red glow was visible.

"TAILS!" Sonic exclaims speeding up.

"Sonic don't!" Rage yells trying to stop him. It was too late Sonic was too far ahead. Rage grunts in anger and speeds up. Sonic reaches Tails' lab which was on fire. Zeon was holding Tails by the neck chuckling.

"Let him go!" Sonic screams homing attacking into Zeon making him drop Tails. The green hedgehog turns around and glares at Sonic.

"Ah if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog..." he chuckles warping in front of Sonic. "Just in time to see me kill your friend."

"You're not going to get away with this!" Sonic yells swinging for a kick. Zeon grabs his leg with little effort and throws him across the field. He lands on top of Tails who was in bad shape. Slowly he stands up and looks at Zeon. "Who...who are you anyway?"

"I am Zeon Chaotic...The Dark Chaos Guardian! Holder of the Ultimate Power! He laughs pointing a finger at Sonic which begins to charge a beam of energy. "Good bye." He snickers before a chaos spear hits him from the right side.

"Let me show you what ultimate power really is..." a deep voice says as Sonic looks over to see Shadow walking up to them.

"Shadow!" Sonic pants "You saved me."

"I am not here to save you." Shadow scoffs walking in front of him and crossing his arms looking at Zeon. " I am here for him."

"If it isn't Shadow." Zeon chuckles. "Today's my lucky day!" He laughs. Shadow frowns and uses Chaos Control to warp behind him. Zeon laughs and kicks him back before warping and kicking into Sonic making the two crash into a wall of Tail's burning lab. Some rubble fell on top of them making it impossible for them to move.

"Hmph you think...this is over?" Shadow coughs.

"Oh please you two couldn't possibly defeat me." Zeon laughs charging another energy beam. This time he launches it. However...

"Chaos Barricade!" Rage's voice echoes as a shield of Chaos Energy appears protecting the three from harm.

"What the?" Zeon exclaims before Rage kicks him in the back of the head. Zeon quickly recovers and looks at Rage. "You're that red hedgehog from before!" he spits.

"You never told us you were related!" Sonic moans from the pile.

"We're not." Rage growls summoning his Blade of Chaos. "You're road ends here."

"Oh...who's going to stop me?" Zeon laughs. "You? Only another Chaos Guardian can defeat me!"

"Have you been paying attention at all?" Rage rebuttals "I AM a Chaos Guardian. Think about it, if there wasn't one why would Robuttnik go to the trouble of making you?"

"He didn't make me!" Zeon laughs. "He only listened to my master..."

"Master?" Rage asks before a dark energy beam nearly strikes him had he not leapt out of the way.

"My, my Rage I'd have figured you'd have been dead by now." a voice chuckles as a black mist forms into a black hedgehog form with glowing red eyes.

"Vlagh..." Rage growls. "Why don't you ever give up?"

"Oh you know, just like day turns to night and night gives way to the dawn, I will always clash with the Light. Surely a Chaos Guardian such as yourself should know this." Vlagh chuckles.

"Yeah, but why risk the balance like that?" Rage asks. "You and I both know something like Zeon here would screw everyone. Not just the Light but the Darkness to."

"Ah I admire your insight Rage...but I made sure there is more darkness in him than anything else, that way he won't disrupt it." Vlagh chuckles.

"Aside from him last time I checked I killed you." Rage sighs.

"Ah you did but as always I have been reincarnated." Vlagh smirks.

"Which explains why you're not a sadistic kill before talking type now..." Rage groans softly. "You sound like a nazi or something like that."

"Oh please you insult me as such! A nazi? Those fools would never have been able to accomplish anything near as perfect as I did!" Vlagh scoffs.

"Right..." Rage says annoyed. "I'm still going to kick your ass you know."

"Oh I'd like to see you try." Vlagh chuckles. "Zeon kill him." he orders vanishing. Zeon nods and looks at Rage.

"This is going to turn out just like it did last time." Rage warns.

"Shut up!" Zeon shouts lunging for Rage.


	3. Chapter 3

Rage leaps over Zeon moments before they collided and quickly summons his Blade of Chaos and throwing it in the air. On the way down it transforms into a bow. Rage grabs it and when his free hand moves to grab the bow string, which was nonexistent, a string of intertwining energies forms as he grabs the energy string and pulls it back. A Chaos Spear forms when he reaches full draw.

"Take this." He says in a bland emotionless tone. Zeon had finally gotten up and turned. After Rage's jump Zeon had plummeted face first into the ground. A consequence of going for a low attack like he did. Rage releases the string and a barrage of Chaos Spears fly from the bow. Zeon leaps back to avoid the initial barrage however Rage released another and Zeon took the full blow.

Zeon stood there shaken a bit. "How is this possible?" he wonders. "I am immune to Chaos!" he spits some blood out, "How did he damage me with Chaos Spears?!"

"If you're done talking to yourself I'll tell you." Rage says now behind Zeon. Instinctively Zeon tries to hit Rage with a punch as he swings around. Instead Rage grabs the incoming fist and strikes Zeon in the gut making him back up a few steps. "Those weren't regular Chaos Spears. They were special ones. Holy Chaos Spears, Light Chaos Spears they have a few names. They are a variant of Elemental Chaos. Chaos infused with elemental power. Holy Chaos will damage you no matter how much Chaos resistance you think you have because in the end you're made of darkness."

"I...I should still be better than you!" Zeon shouts. "Tell me...why is it you're still better than me?!"

"That should be obvious." Rage exhales a sigh "You're barely a few days old, I on the other hand have had hundreds of years of experience not to mention formal training. Even if you were more powerful than me, you have no idea how to use those powers of yours."

"Mark my words Ragis Chaotic..." Zeon growls. "Next time we meet you won't win!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Rage scoffs

"What?" Zeon spurts quickly not sure as to what the crimson hedgehog meant. "What do you mean?"

"There isn't going to be a next time." Rage says seriously blasting a beam of light energy at Zeon who just uses Chaos Control to vanish. "Dammit!" Rage curses panting. Sonic, Shadow and Tails then ran up to Rage.

"Who was that?" Shadow asks.

"He calls himself Zeon Chaotic, he's a bioweapon Robotnik made..." Rage pants.

"A bioweapon?" Tails asks. "How? Bioweapons are diseases or pathological viruses made to harm or kill people."

"By technicalities he is...Do you know why Dark Mobius was created?" Rage asks looking to the three. All of which shake their heads. "Come with me." he says.

Rage leads the three to Angel Island and then to the Shrine of Chaos. "What are we doing here?" Sonic asks.

"I am taking the three of you somewhere extremely sacred." Rage says gathering them on a round platform. Using Chaos Control the group was suddenly transported. Sonic, Tails and Shadow shield their eyes from the light induced by the transport.

When they finally open their eyes they are met with an astounding sight. In front of them was a shiny marble path with an elegant fountain plaza ahead. A large roman like building stood beyond. All around them were exotic plants and animals of all kinds including ones thought to be extinct.

"Where are we?" Tails asks in awe.

"This is the Chaos Realm." Rage says. "This place was created by the original Chaos Guardians as a place to go after death and to train new recruits. All Chaos Guardians come here postmortem."

"Wait so is there no heaven or hell?" Shadow asks.

"There is." Rage replies "But due to the nature of a Chaos Guardian's work it was agreed they would be sent here instead since judging their actions would prove to be difficult."

"That's swell and all but what are we doing here?" Sonic asks as Rage begins to lead them down the path to the fountain.

"I am taking you to the Chaos Archives. There is something you guys need to see." Rage replies as they turn taking one of the paths to the right of the large center building.

"What was that large building past the fountain?" Tails asks.

"The Chaos Council Building. That is where Chaotix, Alice, Kai, Ven and Signar live." Rage answers. "They're the ones responsible for overseeing the Chaos Realm as well as the ones who help advise active Chaos Guardians on tasks." he finished the explanation and they stood at a large building that reached to the skies. "Here we are, the Chaos Archives." Rage says opening the door.

The group walks in and Tail's eyes grow wide in astonishment. Inside were bookshelves full of books, scrolls and all other forms of media that seemed to go on endlessly. "Wow..." was all the young fox could say.

"Incredible isn't it?" Rage asks. "The Chaos Archives holds information on every world, every reality and possible reality, the past of these realities, every book ever published as well as some special works only Chaos Guardians are allowed to know."

"How can that be possible? There would be no end to them then!" Tails exclaims.

"You're right." Rage smiles as he begins walking down the rows. "All of the information here is gathered by Chaos Guardians throughout time. Thing is, After the Second Shadow War the library's extensive collection starts dwindling."

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asks.

"Well after the Second Shadow War most all of the Chaos Guardians were killed or corrupted. Chaotix and Chaos knew about something. This world exists beyond the constraints of time. Obviously when a sudden drop off in future information was discovered they worked their asses off trying to figure it out."

"So why are we here?" Shadow asks.

"Right." Rage sighs before he pulls a book from one of the shelves. "Here we are." he says opening it and laying it on a table. "Here," he says pointing to a passage. "Dark Mobius was formed because the dark energy formed on mobius was special, it had the ability to corrupt and consume people effectively controlling them. Acting much like a virus or disease Chaos created a world and with the help of the Chaos Guardians during the First Shadow War locked it all away."

"So that Zeon guy...he's like a walking virus or something?" Tails asks.

"Exactly. Anyone around him could succumb to the darkness." Rage confirms.

"Well what about us?" Sonic asks. "We don't seem to have any effects. Or you for that matter!" Rage smiles at the statement with a small chuckle. "What?" Sonic asks.

"The answer to that one is because of me." Rage answers. "I have something known as a Guardian's Blessing. It protects me from it. You guys have it as well, I gave it to you guys on our first little venture to Dark Mobius a few years ago."

"You did that without asking?!" Shadow snaps.

"If I didn't you'd not have made it back. The air on Dark Mobius is like being surrounded by that plague at all times." Rage retorts. "So yeah in a way Zeon is a bioweapon since Nix's darkness was used to create him."

"So that means if he was to go to any populated area..." Tails thinks "It would spread like wildfire."

"Exactly." Rage says. "Which is why right after Zeon fled, I severed any possible ties from or to Dark Mobius."

"So then how will we get there?" Shadow asks.

"From here." Rage answers. "See Zeon can use Chaos Control to go places he has been. The Chaos Realm has a defense where the only way in or out is with Chaos Control. But you can only transport in from that platform we came in on back in the Fountain Plaza. Since only Chaos Guardians know about it only we can get here."

"What about us now?" Sonic asks. "What if say Shadow and I were to come here on our own?"

"You'd be killed by the other Chaos Guardians who live here." Rage answers. "Anyway I digress, the longer we wait the more risky this situation becomes.

Meanwhile, Zeon appeared before Vlagh in a large castle's throne and glared at him, "You never told me Rage was that strong!" He shouts. "He is stronger than me!"

"Is he?" Vlagh asks "Is that what he told you?"

"No..." Zeong replies.

"What did he tell you?" Vlagh inquires.

"That it's because he's more experienced or something..." Zeon shouts.

"He's not wrong." Vlagh sighs. "He HAS been around for hundreds of years. Even has formal training from those damned Chaos Guardians. I didn't expect you to really kill him right then and there."

"Why order me then?!" Zeon yells.

"Because, by being around others on that pitiful 'Light Mobius' your darkness rubs off. Like a disease it consumes others. Those consumed seek me out and in the end become my Dark Spawns." Vlagh chuckles sinisterly.

"I see..." Zeon smirks rubbing his chin. "So Sonic, Shadow and Tails will?"

"No doubt at some point they'll change. Sooner rather than later too. Rage will be coming to strike at us first." Vlagh replies.

"Are you sure about that?" Zeon asks. "Then we strike first!"

"Can't didn't you feel the shift in energies when you got here?" Vlagh asks. Zeon looks confused and shakes his head. "That red rat cut our ties to Mobius."

"He can do that?!" Zeon exclaims. "How?!"

"It wasn't just him, he does it from that blasted place Chaos made. His little safe haven, the 'Chaos Realm' from there he can cut us off from other worlds." Vlagh scoffs upset.

"So...what do we do?" Zeon asks.

"You are to go and prepare for your next battle with Rage, fail me again and I will kill you." Vlagh says.

"As you wish..." Zeon replies in a tone saying he didn't like the ultimatum. Zeon leaves the large audience hall. Vlagh then turns back to looking out over the landscape from the balcony.

"If I have to I will kill that hedgehog myself..." Vlagh grumbles. "He's gotten in my way far too many times and I am sick of it!"

Back in the Chaos Realm the four were heading back to the Fountain Plaza when they come across a golden wolf with warm red eyes. "Master Rage," It speaks.

"Chaotix," Rage greets him. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I wanted to know what it is you are doing with Sonic, Shadow and Tails." Chaotix asks.

"You want the long version or the short version?" Rage asks.

"Keep it short." Chaotix sighs.

"Alright so simply put, Robotnik made a artificial hedgehog using the powers of Chaos and Nix's darkness while under the influence of Vlagh, This 'Dark Chaos Guardian' was terrorizing Mobius and the only way he can be stopped is if the four of us work together. I brought them here to tell them about Dark Mobius and the Dark Plague." Rage explains.

"You mean they don't know about it?" Chaotix asks surprised.

"No, Mobius was in shambles after both the First Shadow War and the Second Shadow War. Nobody beyond the Chaos Guardians made record of it. As far as Mobius is concerned the Dark Plague doesn't exist." Rage answers.

"I see that is troubling..." Chaotix sighs. "That means other groups with similar purpose to the Chaos Guardians are unaware to this..."

"Well it's not like the signs of a Third Shadow War are being shown." Rage reasons. "If there is one then we'd know ahead of time and groups like the Freedom Fighters, Sun Guard, GUN and others would be informed. They'd be fools to not to listen to a warning like that from a Chaos Guardian."

"What's this about another Shadow War?" Sonic asks.

"Well, it was prophesied long ago before all of you were even thought of that after Rage defeated Vlagh initially another Shadow War would occur. The signs were Vlagh's rebirth accompanied with a major shift in the power balance on Mobius and the shadow of a Chaos Guardian returning." Chaotix explains. "If all three are met then another Shadow War will be inevitable. I have wasted enough of your time. Good luck and may the blessings of the Chaos Guardians go with you."

"Don't worry Chaotix, we'll be fine. Worse comes to worse we've got Radic on our side." Rage smiles.

"Radic?" Chaotix asks rubbing his chin.

"A three way fusion between Rage, Shadow and myself." Sonic answers.

"A three way fusion with a Chaos Guardian among the three?" Chaotix asks surprised. "Why that would be...unstoppable!"

"Well we have only used it once and it sure seemed that way." Sonic agrees.

"Well as I said, good luck and be careful. Dark Mobius is a dangerous place. Who knows what could be awaiting you there." Chaotix warns. "Things are changing even if it's not another Shadow War I feel it, something big is coming..."


End file.
